Nickolas Twilight vs Esdeath
Interlude Akame: Many series have swordman or swordwomen Dante: some badass and cute Akame: We got Nickolas Twilight the wielder of blue moon Dante: And General Esdeath the leader of the Jaegers and one of the generals of the imperial army Akame: He's Dante Dante: And She's Akame Akame: And we're here to analyze their armor weapons and stats to see who will win a Dante: Heaven or Hell Nickolas Twilight Akame: In the town of Tokyo. A coffee shop owner who is half human half demon resides Dante: He also kicks demon, and angel ass Akame: Nickolas Twilight also known as the Digital Demon, has been serious taking high ranking demons, and angels with ease. Dante: So easy that he has a enough to kick back with his friends, and venture off with his girlfriend Amaterasu. Nickolas Twilight *Age: 18 *Race: Cambion (half human/half demon) *Weight: 120 *Height 5'6 Akame: Nickolas started out as a regular coffee shop owner, and college student who can punch people through three walls, throw knives so fast that people couldn't see him move. Dante: Not only that He has easily lifted up 400 kilos, and has tanked three cars being thrown at along with them exploding. Akame: That was all before he unlocked his powers, even then he was still skilled enough to created a motorcycle at the level beyond human capabilities, and has easily taken out groups of thugs with no effort. Dante: Amaterasu the sun goddess was able to sense power within him, and helped him train. Akame: Nickolas was trained by Amaterasu for months nonstop even then he still didn't tire out Dante: He didn't even drop a sweat Akame: After their training Nickolas gained a massive enhanced in his abilities. Dante: He is now about to harm high ranking angel who were unaffected by large planetary explosions. Not only that he was also so fast. That high ranking angels who can 49% of the speed of light couldn't keep up with him. Akame: Which means he was going 80% or 100% of the speed of light. He was also skilled enough to take out one of heaven's captains known as Sariel. Dante: Nickolas was able to survive a large planetary sized attack by Sariel through his durability and his regeneration which is instantaneous Akame: Nickolas also has magic powers such as Digital/Virtual/Video manipulation which allows him to create weapons or objects from anime's, video games, and TV shows Dante: Not only that he has the ability to teleport, and created wings through his digital abilities. Akame: Nickolas also has eternal youth since he drank from the fountain of youth, so he could be by Amaterasu's side for as long as she wants Dante: not only that. Nickolas has dimensional creation, and within his realm. Anyone he sees as an enemy will significantly become weaker due to Nickolas taking their stamina away rapidly. Akame: Nickolas also has fast regeneration. He was able to regenerate limbs instantaneously the moment he got them cut off. Nickolas' abilities and feats *Instantaneous regeneration *Digital/Virtual/Video manipulation *Flight *Dimensional creation *Eternal Youth *Has defeated high ranking angels and demons with ease *Faster then high ranking angels who can go 49% of the speed of light *Defeated one of Heaven's captains *Defeated multiple thugs before he got his demonic powers unlocked *Tanked attacks from high ranking angels that are equivalent to a large planetary explosion *Able to harm high ranking angels who were unaffected by planet level explosions Dante: Now onto his weapons. Akame: Blue Moon a black and blue katana that is the physical manifestation of his power. The sword is so power it can cut through anything. Even Diamond, along with spatial, time, and dimensions. Dante: Nickolas became an expert swordsman through training with Amaterasu for months. Akame: With his skills make him a dangerous opponent. He even uses Blue Moon for his signature attack called... Dante: "Digital Devil Wave" which is a high density digital beam fired from his sword capable of covering an entire city along with being able to have large planetary level destruction level Akame: Nickolas has also been able to shoot more then one density beam from his sword. Along with jabbing his sword into the ground causing a massive explosion devouring an entire country. Dante: He also has other moves such as "Virtual Barrage" which Nickolas conjures digital blades, and bullets and fires them at his target. Akame: He also has two other moves called "Virtual Rain Down" which Nickolas caused conjured digital swords and bullets to raindown from the sky. Dante: And his strongest digital move "Checkmate" When Nickolas does this move he forms a ball of pure digital energy around his hands. The moment Nickolas claps his hands, he causes a massive digital explosion that destroy a city all the way up to being equivalent to a mini big bang. Akame: Those are all of his digital manipulation moves, however, he has two more moves such as "Hyper Flare" Where Nickolas causes a massive amount of pure light to radiate everywhere killing all those who Nickolas' heart and soul sees as enemies. Dante: Then Nickolas has the ability called Pierce which allows him to negate a person's durability and attacks the soul. Akame: a lot of these use his demonic power, but he can recharge when he drains video from TVs, phones, e.t.c Dante: Sadly he has weaknesses Akame: aw yes, if Nickolas uses to much power his healing factor will slow down, and could leave him open for decapitation, or incapacitated Dante: He's also naive and sometimes doesn't take the fight seriously. Which means he doesn't always use strategy. Akame: Nickolas isn't the best strategist due to him sometimes not taking the fight seriously. Dante: but when he does its an absolute game changer Nickolas' weaknesses *Low demonic energy can slow down his healing factor *naive and doesn't take the fight seriously sometimes *doesn't use a lot of strategy unless he tries Akame: Now onto his opponent Dante: Esdeath Esdeath (Coming soon) Category:Battle of Genders themed Heaven or Hell Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword themed Heaven or Hell Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Heaven or Hell Category:Anti-Hero vs Villain themed Heaven or Hell Category:Cambion vs Human Category:NickolasDecember